Open-air temperature-controlled (e.g., refrigerated) display cases are used in certain commercial establishments for storage and display of food or other perishable products, usually at temperatures at a desired level (e.g., lower than ambient temperature). Such display cases ordinarily have a refrigerated display chamber with thermally isolated walls, an open front or side, and various display features (e.g., shelves) for holding and displaying food, beverages and/or other products.
Businesses may use such open-air temperature-controlled units to offer limited food and beverage options to employees, customers or staff in such settings as company cafeterias, break rooms, convenience stores, coffee shops, etc. Open-air units allow such businesses to offer fresh foods, snacks, and beverages or other perishable products in an inviting, easily accessible, and more aesthetic manner than traditional vending machines. The units may also be used in unmanned, self-service markets, in which customer may shop and check out via a self-checkout kiosk without the need for a cashier or clerk. For example, a customer can pick up a product from the open-air refrigeration unit display, and then scan a bar code or an RFID tag for each product at a payment kiosk. Such unmanned market systems are highly efficient and can reduce costs for businesses (e.g., a business may offer the unmanned market to their employees in a break room or cafeteria), while providing convenience as well as potentially healthier and more desirable food, beverage and other product options than traditional vending machines.
However, because such open-air units are not closed systems, they pose a risk that the temperature within the unit may rise above an acceptable level and possibly cause spoilage of the food, beverages and/or products contained therein. Businesses that offer food and beverages using the open-air coolers are often required to meet health regulations and protect consumers from spoiled food and foodborne illness. Similarly, non-food products that are exposed to excessive temperatures may melt, change form or otherwise become useless or non-functional.
Conventional open-air display units do not include a mechanism for automatically closing or restricting access to the food or beverages contained therein when temperatures or other conditions reach an unacceptable level. Such automation is desirable for both unmanned markets and manned eateries because of the risk of foodborne illnesses and because monitoring food temperature and condition is a tedious and time-consuming task. Thus, there is a need for an automated mechanism for restricting access to an open air cooler or display unit that is triggered when conditions (e.g., temperature) within the unit reach unacceptable levels for the food, beverages or other items in the unit.